Jake and Jessica
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: Jake's twin sister comes to Seaview. Bad summary, good storyOliverOC MileyJake yes it's not moliver
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Hey Miley, Hey Lilly," Jake said. "My sister is coming to the school."

"You mean Jessica Ryan? She's awesome!" Lilly said. "She is a really good singer."

"Yea, I know."

"Her CD comes out the 25th. I saw an ad on T.V." Lilly said. "I love her song 'Anything.'"

"Hello? Am I here? " Miley asked.

"I think so." Lilly said.

Jake poked her. "Yep, she's here."

"Stop! I don't like poking." Miley said.

"Hey Jake!" Jessica said.

"Oh my god! It's Jessica Ryan!" Lilly said.

"Shhhhh. Don't let France know!" Jake said.

"I don't know if anyone knows who I am yet. Except her." Jessica said. "Hey, Miley, Lilly, you guys want backstage passes to my concert tonight?"

"We're busy," Miley said.

"I'm Not!" Lilly said.

"Yes, Lilly is. She's lost it." Miley said.

"Okay, see you later." Jessica said.

"Bye."

At the concert:

"HEY L.A.! How are you tonight?" Jessica asked.

The crowed screamed.

"I'm gonna sing one of my songs, I'm sure you've heard it before on the radio!"

(**a/n: I know Miley sings this in an episode but I added on, so don't hurt me!)**

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while_

And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,  


_Chorus:  
I miss you,  
Shalalalala,  
I miss you  
_

_I miss you_

_And your sparkly brown hair_

_And I still remember to know that you care_

_You're not here right now_

_I still think why? And how?_

_I'm nothing without you_

_I hope you feel the same way too_

_I miss you _

_Shalalalala_

_I miss you_

_We know sometimes life can bring you down_

_But sometimes it can just get turned around_

_I know we had to part_

_But you will always be in my heart_

_I miss you_

_Shalalalala_

_I miss you_

"Thank you!" Jessica said.

The crowd screamed.

"Here is another song from my album"

_He came to me one day_

_He said,' I have a girlfriend'_

_I wondered what to say_

_I said,'Can we still be friends?'_

_I knew this was how it would it would end_

_He said:_

_Chorus:_

_Anything, Anything, I can get you anything_

_Anything, Anything, I can buy you anything_

_Anything, Anything, I can get you anything_

_But me, Anything but me_

_I never knew how long I would last_

_Seeing him with his girl_

_It's like he never signed my broken heart's cast_

_She's his world_

_It makes me wanna hurl_

_Anything, Anything, I can get you anything_

_Anything, Anything, I can buy you anything_

_Anything, Anything, I can get you anything_

_But me, Anything but me_

_Anything,Anything,anything,Anything,Anything,Anything_

_Ooooh Hoohooo yea yea yea_

_Anything,Anything,anything,anything,Anything,Anything_

_no, no, no he never loved me_

_To him I'm just like a dead tree!_

_Anything, Anything, I can get you anything_

_Anything, Anything, I can buy you anything_

_Anything, Anything, I can get you anything_

_But me, Anything but me_

_Anything, Anything, I can get you anything_

_Anything, Anything, I can buy you anything_

_Anything, Anything, I can get you anything_

_But me, Anything but me_

_Anything, Anything, I can get you anything_

_Anything, Anything, I can buy you anything_

_Anything, Anything, I can get you anything_

_But me, Anything but me_

"Thanks L.A! I'll Sing you one more song! This oneis by Carrie Underwood" Jessica yelled.

"It's called Before He Cheats!

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats... 

_**Hey ya''ll! I'm stoping there, because I do't have the lyrics for the next song yet.**_

_**Those songs I wrote and I know there cheesy but I needed songs for her. I'm home sick right now but my mom let me work on my Computer class skills. **_

_**Toots!**_


	2. an sorry important

**Another authors note...**

**sorry, but I have run out of Ideas!! If anyone has any ,please tell me and I'll give you credit for it... and you guys are the ones that want me to go on...so its up to you...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

_Bug off_

_Don't talk_

_to me_

_not in the mood_

_so go away_

_I've had a bad day_

_But like that matters to you_

_ooh, ooh_

_**Chorus**_

_Round and Round_

_here we go again_

_I remember to much_

_not ready for the end_

_Leave Me Alone_

_don't talk to me_

_Go away_

_Get away_

_not in the mood_

_and I'm here to say_

_Bye-bye_

_I'm not fine_

_It's not okay_

_just everything_

_is not my way_

_no peeking_

_while im singing_

_my heart out tonight!_

_**Chorus**_

_What wrong with me?_

_There's nothing left for me to be_

_**Chorus**_

"Thank you! Brush your teeth, eat apples, do your homework, and listen to everything your parents say!" Jessica Ryan yelled out to the crowd and ran off as the crowd chanted her name.

She got to her dressing room.

"Jake! We have to get home," Jessica said.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"I have a date!" Jessica said and pulled on Jake's arm out the door.

"Jessica! Jessica!" The fans and the paparrazi screamed.

There were so many flashing cameras and screaming fans, Jessica tripped and twisted her ankle.

Then everything went black for her.

_**Jake's POV**_

Jessica tripped. And I knelt down beside her.

"JESSICA!" I yelled.

I shook her.

"Jessie, wake up!" I said.

She was totally knocked out.

I got out my phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" The operator said.

"My sister tripped and looked like she twisted her ankle but I can't ask her, because she's knocked out," I said.

"Okay, we'll send an ambulance right away," The operator said.

I hung up my phone.

I heard sirens in the distance. Wow, that was fast.


End file.
